Atlantis Satellite
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: Drabble ficlet dump. Various scenarios, different characters.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm on a Stargate Atlantis kick. Who knows how long that will last? While I'm all obsessing on it, I've written some stuff so this will be a ficlet dump with little snippets that I don't need to turn into longer fics, mostly pulled over from my LJ. I really really don't.

Disclaimer: Do you see a Season 6? No? Then I don't own it.

* * *

"Uncle Mer?"

Rodney's hands paused over his keyboard, and he placed them on either side of his work station. His concentration lost, all of the aches of holding himself in the same hunched position for hours made themselves known. Tilting his head snapped several vertebrae in his neck, eliciting a relieved groan.

"Maddie, I told you to call me Rodney," he kneaded his brow then frowned, turning to look down at his young niece. "What are you doing down here?"

"I lost Chester," she said, voice tremulous, eyes wide and wet.

Chester was that horribly battered, stuff unicorn of her. As typical of those kinds of toys, it was incredibly pink and fluffy with a floppy white horn. Madison went nowhere, did nothing without it since the car crash six months ago. She'd come to Atlantis to live with him since then, and now that it was on Earth, it was significantly safer than if they were in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Oh. Can't you just…be without it for once?"

Madison looked at him as if he just suggested she go sleep on top of the ocean.

"I mean…let's go find Chester," he sighed. "Where'd you see him last?"

Wordlessly, she slid her hand into his and led him out of the lab. The other scientists, mainly the females, sent him odd looks and smiling a little, but he paid them little attention. Madison's hand was soft and warm and so small in his, and this fuzzy feeling spread through him at her trust in him. Everyone always came to him when there was a problem, expecting him to save the day, but this was different. He'd noticed that Madison had seemed to prefer to play with Sheppard or even Ronon than accompany him, and mostly that was fine. He wasn't the physically play type uncle.

Sometimes, he had this…horrible thought that Madison liked them more than him. But this showed that when the chips were down, Maddie knew she could come to her Uncle Rodney to save the day, to be her hero. It was a nice feeling.

Madison led him up a flight of stairs, out onto a balcony, and pointed down. McKay looked over and saw the stuff animal bright pink in stark contrast to the gray arch it rested on several stories below.

"Uh. How 'bout we go find some rope. And Ronon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Observation**

She watches him walk, strutting around Atlantis like a lion patrolling his territory. She might think that he didn't notice her eyes on him; _everyone_ watched him, but he was always just so hyperaware of everything happening around him.

So he has to know. Maybe he doesn't care. She isn't a threat, isn't doing anything interesting.

He teaches the marines and anyone else who is willing how to fight. It's…exhilarating to watch. Think of a wildlife documentary, the African lions with their wild manes, roaring and scrapping with the younger, inexperienced cubs. All fierce and dangerous one moment, then he has the others on the mat and smiles over his victory, still dangerous but playful.

She watches him, along with most of the female population of Atlantis, and as one, they swoon.

* * *

**Sorting it out**

Sometimes, Richard Woolsey has to wonder what is normal. Wraith attacks are to be expected on an every other day basis, it seems. The Genii were a rarer occurrence but so far, Woolsey had not dealt with them personally. He'd read the accounts, when Kolya had infiltrated Atlantis and kidnapped Sheppard. He'd heard an even more detailed account from Dr. McKay on both matters, a commentary filled with lurid sarcasm and self-praise. There are also the odd missions that are meant to be no more difficult than collecting a dirt sample that somehow ends up with the necessity of a rescue team, medical staff on stand-by, and a standing order never to return to certain planets.

So far as he can tell, normal is long stretches of plain unusual peppered with the threat of horrible death, certain doom, and bickering scientists.

* * *

This was going to become the planet, or at least one of the many planets to be put on the list of Planets Never to Return to Ever. One would be surprised at how many there actually are for SGA. PX73-9081 was a tropical paradise complete with a rain forest right near a beach with epic waves.

Colonel Sheppard loved the place at first. He was considering it as a Beta site. He changed his mind after not too long go.

McKay ran far ahead of the rest at Sheppard's urging that he get back to the 'gate and dial home. Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla were behind, blasting away at the wave of bugs, easily the size of a crow, only resembling giant hornets equipped with some marvelous stingers and jade-turquoise eyes. Those were almost pretty and were what had attracted Sheppard to their nest in the first place, glinting in the light as they had. There were just so many things wrong with this place that everything pretty tried to kill them.

"Why does this galaxy even have things like this?" McKay gasped.

He skidded to a halt in the small clearing, mouth agape. The DHD was writhing, covered from base to platform with large, wormlike creatures.

"Crap."

* * *

**Plan B Fail**

Chains wrapped around his ankles and arms and suspended from the ceiling, John gazed balefully at Ronon. He, in a similar state, glared back, more irritated with himself than John's accusing look.

"Don't say it," Ronon growled.

"Say what, buddy?" the colonel replied in that quiet 'I'm pissed off but trying not to show it' voice.

"I let my temper get the best of me, we got caught, it's my fault, I know."

"Is that what you thought I was gonna say? Oh, no, no, no. It's just that, uh, all I was gonna say was I didn't remember _this_ being part of the plan," he said, with an expansive nod to their surroundings. "I wasn't going to _blame_ you at all even if it were your fault, which you say it is, and I'm not gonna argue with that."

"Great. Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

**Standard Routine**

Elizabeth was only slightly surprised when Colonel Sheppard's team dived through the Stargate three hours early from their latest mission. Ronon actually slid a few feet, spun, and continued to fire into the gate while Rodney screamed at Teyla to 'get it off' and Sheppard ordered the 'gate to be shut down. They did. Elizabeth watched, partially dazed, as some kind of bug flew out of the back of Rodney's shirt who continued to flay around, screaming about not wanting to be turned into a bug. Ronon shot it, and the bug fell on the floor twitching. Sheppard then proceeded to empty the entire clip from his P-90 into it, making a mess of the floor.

Everyone stared, the SGO rooms quiet, except for Rodny who now complained loudly about never going off-world again, as they processed what just happened.

"So," Elizabeth began, crossing her arms behind her back, "I take it the planet isn't an appropriate Beta site."

Still breathing hard, Sheppard looked up at her, scowling.

"No. Not unless you like bugs. In which case, move right on over there, because that place is freaking bug heaven!"

"Okay, John. Calm down."

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM!"

"Just...okay, John."

They all proceeded out of the SGO, Rodney twitching and complaining of seeing spots, Teyla trying to soothe him.

* * *

**Familiarity and all that**

"Ugh. That guy."

"Which guy, Rodney?"

"That, that…_Jackson_."

"Daniel?"

"Do you know any other Jacksons? It's ridiculous, how everyone just fawns over the guy. You'd think he was Einstein reborn or something. But no, all he's done is ascend and descend like it's nothing more than a yo-yo trick, translate some alien texts, and _suddenly_ you're a big shot. Has he ever averted certain doom so many times he's forgotten just how many?"

"Not sure. But I don't think he's ever blown up a sola-"

"Do not. Go there with me, Sheppard."

"What're you gonna do?"

"_Bugs_."

"Okay, you know what I think? You're jealous."

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh. Remind me later, will you?"

"No, listen. He's this young, genius –"

"Debatable."

"With really thick hair and a string of girlfriends."

"He's overrated."

"All right, I was wrong. You're not jealous. You're just simply not happy unless you're complaining about something."

"…sometimes, it's a little disturbing that you've come to know me so well."


End file.
